


Father Knows Best

by SaltThoseHulaHoops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltThoseHulaHoops/pseuds/SaltThoseHulaHoops
Summary: Derek loses a bit of control at a pack movie night. Misunderstandings ensue.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 469
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Father Knows Best

Stiles was sick and tired of living his life like a basic pining teenager. He had faced monsters that most people in his high school had only dreamed of, yet he couldn’t even deal with a stupid crush. Because that’s all it is, a stupid crush, on a stupid werewolf, who had stupidly perfect abs, and an ever more perfect smile. Not that Derek ever let anyone see him smile.

Now Stiles was smart enough to know he had absolutely no chance with Derek. Stiles was just a kid who the older man was forced to keep out of trouble and bothered him with his constant rambling and inability to focus. Unfortunately, Stiles’ dumb heart couldn’t get the message. So he pined from a distance… well a distance of about nothing.

Derek had him pinned to a wall for the second time on the same day. Sure, Derek had an unhealthy obsession with shoving people against the nearest surface, but usually, it only happened once or twice a month.

Stiles smiled nervously at Derek “Hey big guy, I’m not sure what I was doing this time, but if you could like… let me down that would be nice”. He could only be held against Derek for so long before the werewolf realized that his heart was not beating at a normal pace.

Derek ignored Stiles’ plea in order to lean closer into his neck. The teen was extremely confused about what was going on here. He had been at Derek’s loft for their standing Friday pack movie night. The whole gang had been there, Scott, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, even Jackson was forced to come. They had been in the middle of watching Iron Man, Stiles was sandwiched between Boyd and Derek on the couch because Lydia and Jackson claimed the other couch and Scott refused to sit next to Derek.

During one of the sweaty fighting scenes, Stiles had jokingly said “Wow, that’s one piece of eye candy” and then quickly turning to Boyd and saying “No one could compare to you though, man” and going to slap him in the chest. But before he could move Derek had grabbed his arm and growled at everyone to get out.

And suddenly Stiles found himself slammed up against the wall, alone, with Derek scenting his neck like it was the best thing he’d ever smelt.

“Umm Derek? Are you smelling me?” He squirmed against the other man. “I don’t know what I did but can we talk about it without you ripping my throat out?” Derek growled, making Stiles flinch a bit. “Okay, nevermind, keep sniffing”.

Even though Stiles was getting a little concerned about what was going on here, he couldn’t help but indulge himself a bit. If Derek was going to keep rubbing all over him, he would take it. He felt Derek’s stubble scratching against his neck creating a surprisingly pleasant ache. That did not prepare Stiles for Derek to open his mouth and let fangs scrape along his pulse point.

“Der... Derek... Wha-” he shuddered in surprise. “Mine” Derek whispered, “All Mine” his teeth continued to make patterns along the length of Stiles’ neck. Stiles could not believe what was happening. He was starting to get turned on, which may have been the appropriate response but Derek seemed too out of it for him to know what he was doing. This was pulling on Stiles’ heart, it felt cruel to get a small taste of what being with Derek was like, only for Derek to snap out of it any second.

“Derek! Dude?” he tried to raise his voice as best as he could to get Derek’s attention, but the man just nipped at him like he was trying to get him to submit. And boy did Stiles want to do that, but he knew that would be taking advantage of an unfair situation.

“Derek, I’m serious, you need to stop” Derek paused “Derek?” Stiles felt himself be dropped on the floor. It hurt like a bitch, but he was more concerned with where Derek was. He looked around quickly and saw Derek looking panicked on the complete other side of the room. 

“Get out” 

“What?”

“GET OUT”

Stiles got out.

He rushed to his Jeep, clambered in, and drove straight home. Thankfully, he had driven himself this time and not hitched a ride with Lydia and Jackson. Just as he pulled up at his house, he noticed he had left his jacket and phone at Derek’s. He had a sinking feeling he wouldn’t be getting that back anytime soon.

Stiles was not happy to see that his dad hadn’t left for his night shift yet. On movie nights Stiles was never back before his dad left, which meant his dad would know something was up and ask him about it. Usually, Stiles would tell him, but he wasn’t sure what happened himself yet. 

He sat in his Jeep for a minute trying to work out what the hell had just gone down.

Movie Night  
Stiles calls Iron Man/Boyd hot  
Derek kicks everyone out  
Derek shoves Stiles against a wall  
Derek calls Stiles “Mine”  
Derek kicks Stiles out

In conclusion, What The Fuck. If Stiles was any dumber than he is, he may have considered that Derek actually, God forbid, liked him back. But that wasn’t possible. Unless… No. Not possible. Stiles couldn't let himself get his hopes up, it would only lead to heartbreak. 

“Wait,” Stiles said to himself “If he doesn’t like me…” he started piecing together the evidence “Derek is in love with Boyd!” and immediately his satisfaction with figuring it out was overwhelmed with the disappointment that he was correct in knowing Derek could never like him back. 

At least he knew what to tell his dad now. He climbed out of his jeep and hesitantly stepped inside.

“Well, I was wondering how long you’d sit out there in your Jeep, son. I was starting to get worried.”

Stiles hung his head “Nothing to worry about Dad, our movie just ended early.” His dad saw right through that one.

“Nice try, Stiles, now tell me what happened.” The Sheriff was most certainly good at his job. Stiles walked around to the table and sat to face his dad.

“Well, you remember when I told you I was Bisexual?”

“Yes. I remember.”

“I may have made a comment about Boyd’s appearance that pissed Derek off.”

“I see. I had suspected you had a thing with Derek”

Stiles sputtered “No, NO!” he quickly corrected his dad “Derek likes Boyd! He kicked everyone out and was growling at me about how Boyd was his.”

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?” he asked Stiles. “You have a history of misinterpreting things, son”.

“I’m sure! He pushed me up against the wall all growly like ‘Mine’ and then kicked me out when he realized what he was doing!” Stiles was determined to get his dad to see his way, but the Sheriff only laughed.

“Stiles, I don’t think Boyd is the one Derek has a crush on.”

“What? Of course, he is.”

“Stiles, as much as I hate to encourage this relationship, I know you are in love with that man and there is no way he doesn’t feel the same.” Stiles was embarrassed that his dad had noticed his crush on Derek. He had hoped he wasn’t that obvious.

“Dad, you’re just saying that because you’re my dad. Derek could never like… me.” The Sheriff sighed “I know you have your insecurities, and as much as I wish I could fix that, I can’t. All I can ask you to do is talk to Derek. Or preferably find someone your own age who isn’t a supernatural creature.” Even though Stiles was feeling conflicted, that made him laugh.

“Okay Dad, I’ll think about it.” and with that, he headed up to his room for some much-needed sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles woke up feeling ready for some old fashion rejection. He needed to go pick up his phone and jacket so he might as well make a fool out of himself at the same time. Maybe Derek would feel bad enough for him to let him keep coming to pack meetings. Stiles was tired of keeping secrets anyway, it would be better to get this off his chest.

His dad was asleep so he left a note telling him he went to Derek’s.

The whole ride to the loft, Stiles continued to psych himself out. What if Derek kicked him out of the pack? What if Boyd was there with him right now? What if Derek did by some slim chance like him? Then what? He knew he had to just run up and get it out or he never would. So he didn’t sit and stew in the car. He headed straight up to Derek’s and let himself in with the emergency key all of the pack had.

Derek was alone. Thank God. However, he was curled up in a ball in the same corner he had thrown himself in after body-slamming Stiles. Had Derek been there this whole time?

Stiles approached Derek slowly. “Hey Sourwolf, are you awake.” no answer. He leaned down and shook his shoulder lightly. But not before admiring how adorable Derek looked in his sleep. Derek groaned, shook Stiles’ hand off of him, and sluggishly sat up. Stiles could tell it took him a second to notice what was going on.

“Stiles!” he exclaimed, jumping to his feet, “I thought I told you to leave.”

“You did, but it’s been like 10 hours so I came back to see what happened.”

Derek looked nervous. It was a strange look on him.

“Nothing happened, Stiles.”

“Oh, so you didn’t shove me up against the wall and assault my neck?”

Derek flinched. “I’m so sorry,” he said solemnly and plopped himself back down in the corner. That was not the response Stiles was expecting.

“You’re sorry?!” He exclaimed. Derek flinched, which confused Stiles even more. “What are you sorry about?” that made Derek lookup.

“You already said it. I assaulted you.” He stood up again, “Look, you should go.”

And finally, it clicked in his head.

“Oh my God, Derek. No.” Stiles shook his head adamantly “You didn’t hurt me at all.” Now it was Derek’s turn to be confused.

“I slammed you into the wall and scented you without permission… I’m just as bad as Kate” he spat the name out like it was the dirtiest thing he could imagine. Stiles’ heart broke.

“You are nothing like Kate! You didn’t do anything to me I didn’t want, and you stopped the second I told you too!” Derek didn’t look convinced “Not to mention the only reason I told you to stop was because I didn’t want to take advantage of you! I had no clue what was going on in your head Derek, all I knew was that you were out of it.”

“Really?” Derek asked as he took a step closer to Stiles

“Yes, Derek.”

“You’re sure I didn’t hurt you?”

“You wouldn’t hurt me, I’m yours.”

Stiles back hit the wall before he could take a breath. Derek’s lips smashing against his, almost painfully, but it was so worth it. Derek’s bottom lip slid softly against his, slowly sliding up to tug on his top lip. Stiles’ legs bracketed the older man’s hips, pressing their hips snug together. Derek’s hands rubbing circles on Stiles’ hips, hiking his shirt up inch by inch. Their lips moved together, finding a perfect rhythm. Stiles let his arms reach up into his partner’s hair, pulling lightly. Derek pulled away slightly, causing Stiles to chase after him with a small whimper.

Derek dove back into his neck. This time his tongue licking a spot before being sucked up between Derek’s teeth. Stiles felt the stinging pull of his sensitive skin and couldn’t hold in a small moan. Derek pushed his hips closer to Stiles in retaliation. They were both letting out small noises of pleasure.

“Derek, more.” Stiles pleaded. He was lifted up from the wall and carried to the bedroom. All while Derek continued to suck bruises into his neck. He was set down on the bed and greeted with the sight of Derek pulling his shirt off. “Wow,” he breathed. Derek let out a small smirk. Stiles reached out and pulled Derek down onto him. Derek’s leg finding space between Stiles’. They rocked into each other while Derek slowly slid Stiles' shirt off. With the garment out of the way, Derek licked patterns into Stiles’ chest.  
Stiles arched his back to push closer to Derek. The older man worked his way closer to one of Stiles’ nipples, teasing him into asking for more. Stiles was shivering in excitement and anticipation “Derek, please, stop teasing” Derek leaned closer and wrapped his lips around Stiles nub and sucked.

“Ahh, Derek, more!” Stiles had never done more than a quick peck on the lips before. This was so much better. Derek alternated between nipples as Stiles moaned for more and ran his hands up and down Derek’s back. Derek's teeth scraped against Stiles, the boy shuttered and called his name breathlessly.

Derek worked his hands down to Stiles' zipper, pulling off the rest of the teen’s clothing. Stiles instinctively tried to reach down to cover himself. But Derek grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. “You are perfect, Stiles, perfect.” he released Stiles’ hands but Stiles left them where Derek put them. A hand wrapped softly around his dick, making him buck forward for more stimulation. 

Derek’s hand moved up and down Stiles’ dick at a torturously slow pace. “Faster,” he demanded, trying to slide into Derek's fist. A hand pushed against his stomach “Be patient, Stiles.” Derek leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Please” Stiles begged. He needed more. His whole body was electric, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Oh, you want it faster?” Stiles nodded quickly. Suddenly Derek’s hand is pumping faster than Stiles could have ever masturbated. “What-” he gasped as the fire in his stomach built up quickly. “Der- Der, I’m gonna-” and he was cumming in Derek’s fist. Derek didn’t stop pumping his fist. Stiles was gasping over and over, begging Derek for more and less at the same time.

The hand left his dick only to move up to his mouth. “Suck it,” Derek told him. Stiles did as he was told and sucked Derek's cum soaked fingers into his mouth. Derek pulled his hand out of his mouth and reached down to undo his own pants.

“I can do that,” Stiles said eagerly, reaching out to Derek’s pants. “Next time, Stiles, for now just rest.” That made Stiles notice how sleepy he was. “Okay,” he yawned, curled up on the bed, and fell asleep.

A few hours later Stiles woke up being kissed by Derek. “Hello, there,” he said cheekily. 

“Stiles.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, my dad told me.”

“What?!”

“Love you too, Sourwolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Follow me on Twitter at the same username!


End file.
